Encore Of The Music Meister
by EricaDC-ComicsQueen
Summary: Five years have passed since his great defeat by Batman using Black Canary's 'Canary Cry' to destroy his plans to make himself rich by controlling the world his great hypnotic singing voice. Now in Arkhem Asylum thanks to Batman, The Music Meister meets the newest inmate admitted into Arkhem question is why? Like The Music Meister has great musical talent.
1. Chapter One: Arkhem New Arrival

**Encore Of The Music Meister**

**Hi, everyone this is my first DC Comic fan fiction I'm more of anime fan fiction girl but when I read my first DC Comic fan fiction I had to write my own and on one of my favorite villains The Music Meister. I mean come on they did only one episode of him in Batman The Brave And The Bold, but they did a lot of Joker and Catwoman and other villains. So I wrote this of course I added other heroes in it and singing rhyming can be hard for a music villain but thank God for rhyming dictionaries. I don't own anything songs are made up please do comment on my fan fiction thank you and enjoy Chapter One.**

Five years ago a man with red hair and glasses with a musical note on them nearly rob the world blind and nearly took over the world with his hypnotic singing voice calling himself The Music Meister. Because of his singing voice he was sentence to ten years in Arkhem with a collar that stop him from singing. He was allowed to talk but the moment he tried to sing the collar would detect and set off an electric stock to his vocals and if he wanted to keep his voice he would not try and sing as he got zap with every stock it would damage his vocals. He was sent to Arkhem because he tried to take over the world with his supernatural powers. He wasn't insane or anything he was just dangerous. He was allowed his glasses but no other stuff like his musical theme bikes and clothing changing device which he used to change his outfit to match the style of song he was singing. He wasn't the only one wearing a collar. Joker who was in a strait jacket had one around his neck even The Scarecrow had a collar. These collars were design and made to keep the inmates of Arkhem from fighting each other and using their powers to escape. All but these in therapy sessions were in the game room.

"Hey, where's Music Meister?" said Killer Croc playing pool with Bane.

"Don't know don't care." said Bane as he took his turn shooting a red ball into the side pocket. "Aw, I missed because of you talking to me about Music Meister who cares where he is. The guy gay singing like someone on Broadway"

"Please, Music Meister gay." said a green skin woman with dark red hair Poison Ivy. "Music Meister was in love with that blonde heroine Black Canary. Remember the song 'If Only' such a sweet song, but she rejected him and everyone here has seen the news. The hero wedding of Green Arrow and Black Canary. The Music Meister is in the music room playing that song on the piano over and over for a week now."

In the music room the only place in Arkhem where Music Meister was allowed to play his songs grated he couldn't sing any of the lyrics he wrote just play the melodies of each song by either piano or violin or saxophone or whatever musical interment in the room. Music Meister was playing the piano vision of the 'If Only' he sang with the woman he thought was the one because her voice beautiful and talented, but if she hit the highest note in the musical universe her 'Canary Cry' actives creating the biggest ear spiting headache pain in his whole life. Music Meister growled with anger as he finishes the song he hit the keys with anger.

"Argh! This is impossible my talent my music force to this and a woman marrying a tone-deaf archer." shouted Music Meister angry as he kicked the piano chair. "I want to sing I want freedom I want a woman who won't give me an ear spiting headache."

"Wow, and they say Joker has problems." said a male voice The Riddler arm crossed leaning on the door frame. "Aw, well poor meistro unable to find your Sandy from Grease or your lovely Maria from West Side Story."

"What do you want Edward? This area is my place of peace bad enough I have to sleep in a soundproof cell." said Music Meister turning to face The Riddler.

"Well, you won't get a woman with that attitude. I'm here to tell you they want all inmates in the canteen right now for a new arrival." said The Riddler uncrossing his arms. "And they're bringing armed guards so this new arrival is really dangerous. You know the rule here."

"Yeah, yeah I know damn is like it was built by Batman himself wouldn't be surprise if he did built it himself." said Music Meister leaving the music room.

Once in the canteen where every psychopath, criminally insane, crazy and dangerous villains were at tables waiting for the new arrival and once they saw the new inmate they can have their lunch. The canteen had white walls with dark grey floors and about 30 brown bench tables. Music Meister was sitting with The Riddler, The Joker with Harley Quinn next to him (Joker). The Riddler next to Music Meister as he had his hand on his chin frowning. Commissioner Gordon walked into the canteen on top of metal balcony. Commissioner Gordon cleared his throat.

"Right, as you all guess you have a new inmate joining you I for one don't think she should be here, but the citizens of Gotham think otherwise." said Commissioner Gordon with a frown on his face. "Until The Justice League had made a decision on what is to be done with her. Until then she has be admitted in Arkhem."

"Ah, bring her out all ready I'm hungry you weak minded human." yelled Gorilla Grodd angrily at the chief of police.

"YEAH!" said nearly everyone else in the canteen.

"Sign!" Commissioner Gordon sign sadly "Right, guards bring Miss Elizabeth Wilson in."

Two armed guards bought a young woman in her mid-twenties with long brunette hair and blue eyes. She had a collar around her neck and hand cuffs. She was wearing a grey long sleeves shirt and black trousers like every inmate in Arkhem. Everyone looked at her very confuse all wondering how a normal looking girl be dangerous. Elizabeth saw everyone looking at her with evil glares. She turns to see Commissioner Gordon standing in front of her.

"Commissioner Gordon please you and Batman said this wouldn't happen to me." said Elizabeth tears rolling down her cheeks. "I didn't know please I'm not evil. I don't belong here. You promise I won't be sent here."

"That's young girl is dangerous. What did she do?" said Harley Quinn puzzled at the young girl.

"I'm sorry it's in Batman's hands now I did try talking to the judge to change his mind of you coming here." said Commissioner Gordon sadly.

"Then keep trying please. I'm not evil or dangerous I can learn to control it please. I didn't know what I was doing?" said Elizabeth breeding as the two guards hold her back.

Elizabeth started to cry as she went to her knees. Music Meister looked at the young girl watching her cry as the two guards force her back up to take her to her cell. Elizabeth was still crying scared of being admitted into Arkhem Asylum. Music Meister turn his attention to Commissioner Gordon who looked sad to be put what he believe was an innocent woman away for something she didn't have control over. Commissioner Gordon sign sadly seeing the young girl taken away.

"Right, you met her and you once interlude to all of you, you don't pull anything I'm looking at you Joker. Yes, you have a question." said Commissioner Gordon.

"Yeah, I do why is she here?" asked The Music Meister with his hand up.

"I can't tell you all of you that but unknown to Miss. Wilson she put innocent lives in danger." said Commissioner Gordon. "Now I leave you all to compete your sentences and lunch, enjoy Meatball Monday."

Music Meister frown as he saw Commissioner Gordon left through the same door the new arrival Elizabeth Wilson was force through when she broke down in tears in front of everyone. Music Meister looked around he knew why these psychoses were in here. Each one defeated by the world's greatest decretive Batman. Some by other heroes like The Flash or by one of the four Green Lanterns or by Huntress who was a bad ass fighter just never get on her bad side, but still that girl was nothing like these crazy inmates and dangerous she didn't fight those guards she just let them drag her away like trash. What did she do to get sent to here to Arkhem Asylum?

**To be continue... That's chapter one I would love to hear your views on it. OK chapter two is next and coming soon. Don't worry Batman and the other heroes will be in the fan fiction soon just not yet? Now in chapter two will be Elizabeth's view of Arkhem Asylum as she meets the inmates and you'll find out why she in there.**


	2. Chapter Two: Sane But In The Ho

**Hi, everyone this is my first DC Comic fan fiction I'm more of anime fan fiction girl but when I read my first DC Comic fan fiction I had to write my own and on one of my favorite villains The Music Meister. I mean come on they did only one episode of him in Batman The Brave And The Bold, but they did a lot of Joker and Catwoman and other villains. So I wrote this of course I added other heroes in it and singing rhyming can be hard for a music villain but thank God for rhyming dictionaries. I don't own anything songs are made up please do comment on my fan fiction thank you and enjoy Chapter Two.**

The next day Elizabeth woke up in a white room with soundproof supports around the walls and black titles floor. There was toilet with a sink next to it in the corner of the room. Elizabeth was lying on a bed her eyes red from crying herself to sleep after the guards gave her, her dinner. She turn over to her door noticing the tray she left on a metal stand attach to the flap on the center of the door was gone. Elizabeth sign hoping it was all a bad dream. She sat up wondering what time it was as she saw the unbreakable soundproof window blocked all sound coming in and out. Only sun light was allowed through. Then there was a buzzing sound coming from her room and her door open up. The first person she saw was Music Meister lying on his bed. He turns his head to see the young woman from yesterday. Surprise to see her in the soundproof area of Arkhem. Music Meister sat up on his bed seeing she was looking at him. Silence between the two as they looked at each other after a few seconds the silence was broken by a guard.

"Hey, come on move it new arrival here's a towel showers for women are on the left down the hall move." said guard spite towards Elizabeth. "You too Music Meister then report to the group therapy after breakfast."

"Yeah, yeah I know the route been doing it the past 5 years." said Music Meister taking his towel.

As he left his cell Elizabeth had ran off straight towards the women's showers not looking back as she ran around the corner. Music Meister looked completely confuse at Elizabeth's behavior towards him. Elizabeth ran straight into showers breathing deeply her free hand on her knee as she'd rest quickly for air. She looked up as she open her eyes saw several female villains looking at her. Trying not to make eye contact with anyone as she walked slowly to the changing rooms to use the showers. Moments later with a towel wrapped around her as she entered the showers no one was around her alone as carefully walked into an shower stall and turn on the hot and cold water together turning the hot water up. Elizabeth removed the towel around her and step under the warm water and began to wash herself by grabbing a shower sponge applying soap onto it and started washing her body. Then grabbing a small bottle of shampoo enough for one time used only. Rubbing the shampoo into her hair letting the warm water hit her bear coaction skin letting the warmth of the water relax her whole body letting her mind wonder.

"HHHIIIIIIYYYYYAAAAA!" yelled Harley Quinn happily making Elizabeth scream in terror.

Harley looked at Elizabeth for a few seconds wondering why the girl screams in terror and then Harley release why.

"Whoopies! Sorry about that Lizzie I can call you Lizzie right." said Harley smiling happily as Elizabeth nodded. "Yay! Hi, I'm Harley Quinn been here since I met my muffin Mr. J you know him better as The Joker. Got out of this place a few times then back in when Mr. J is beaten by Batman. Joker get upset when you mansion Batman."

"Gezz I wonder why that is." said Elizabeth sarcasm in her tone. "That wasn't a question."

"Oooh! A joke hahahahahaha! That's funny really funny joke." said Harley Quinn laughing loudly. "Soooooo! Lizzie why is a nice normal girl like you doing in a place like this?"

"Yeah, why is a nice normal girl doing in Arkhem? Hi I'm Pamela Isley but you call me Poison Ivy." said Poison Ivy with a smile as she entered the stall on the opponent side of Elizabeth. "So Elizabeth is it? What do you call yourself before you were sent here what crime did comment Miss. Wilson?"

"I didn't comment a crime and the press gave me an name calling me a villain when I'm not." said Elizabeth turning off her shower then wrapping herself in the towel as she sign sadly. "Batman show me a file on a villain to explain it better to me when I was in a police cell I heard the news call me The Music Mistress."

"The Music Mistress?" said both Harley and Poison Ivy confuse and stocked. "That's why your here? Because you can control people whenever you sing like The Music Meister."

Elizabeth nodded as she looked at herself in the wet title floor in a shame like way. She was alone in this world and in the worst places on the planet Arkhem Asylum for criminally insane when she wasn't crazy or an evil villain criminal. Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy looked at each other than at Elizabeth, and takes a villain to know when they see a villain and Elizabeth to Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn was no villain.

"You know we won't tell anyone about you having hypnotic powers not even Music Meister." said Harley Quinn smiling.

"Yeah, just between us girls not villains just girls." said Poison Ivy smiling.

"Thank you." said Elizabeth carefully leaving the showers room.

Elizabeth left the showers seeing more female villains walking into the showers chatting to each other. Elizabeth again avoided eye contact with each of them as she head towards the lockers where she found a clean set of Arkhem uniform and underwear. Elizabeth dryad and dress herself surprise the collar around her neck wasn't affected by the water from the showers. Grabbing her hairbrush to brush her hair (duh) and left the changing rooms to go towards the canteen to have something to eat. Elizabeth entered the canteen picking up a tray she joins the line wondering what they dish up here for breakfast. Moments later Music Meister walked into canteen noticing today was oatmeal day. He looked around seeing the normal inmates Clay-Face was back wearing this time a better and stronger looking black collar to stop him changing his form again to escape again. Noticing the breakfast line was getting long again about 5 people away to her turn being service was Elizabeth pretty pissed off from her behaviour towards him this morning. Soon she was join by Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy pushing pass Bane who was spoon by Poison Ivy blowing him a kiss making love hearts appear on his eyes and talking funny like a love sick puppy in love.

"See even without touching men's lips they fall for the poison of ivy." said Poison Ivy smiling as Bane carry her tray.

"Hehehe! Me and Ivy been thinking and talking well I was thinking of my Mr J more then you." said Harley Quinn as she wave at Joker. "Right, back to you Lizzie, me and Ivy decided to be your guards helping you out until one of us breaks out with my Mr J that is me first."

"Sorry she can go on." said Poison Ivy cutting in as got their breakfast. "For now on you are now the newest member Doom Gals. Elizabeth meets the villain ladies of Arkhem Asylum. We will be looking out for you don't worry only Creeper bites."

"Creeper?" said Elizabeth looking scared.

"Don't worry we'll make sure he doesn't bite you. Hi, I'm Giganta." said a woman with red hair. "This is Scream Queen without her hood. That's Killer Frost and you met Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy. Together we're The Doom Gals. Welcome being a member of this group you are safe even when one of us decide to start scheme to rob a bank or get revenge on The Justice League we make sure you won't be effected or harm doing that scheme."

"Thanks I'm honoured to be honest I think you guys are sane ones in this jolt." said Elizabeth as she sat down next to Scream Queen.

"Thank you Banie-poo you go sit with Killer Croc." said Poison Ivy sitting next to Elizabeth.

Poison Ivy blew Bane another kiss and wave Bane good-bye. Bane walked off still looking all love up and talking like a drumming with no brains. Elizabeth watched with amazement as she watch Bane walked off to another table where she saw Killer Croc, Joker and Mr Freeze were all sitting having their breakfast as Bane join them. Elizabeth turns to her oatmeal and took a mouth full of oatmeal and her face turn green.

"OK, spit it out back into the bowl and have mine." said Music Meister as he switches his breakfast with Elizabeth's breakfast as he joins Bane and the others. "Hey, Killer Croc you want seconds. Punch and Jeweleeare at it again I'm good with coffee."

Elizabeth looked at Music Meister as he drank his coffee watching Killer Croc eating the horrible teasing oatmeal The Creeps prank in one go without turning green or throwing it up. Man that guy's stomach is as strong as steel Elizabeth thought to herself. Music Meister turn his face looking straight at Elizabeth who notice and put her head down trying not to make eye contact with him and began to eat the prank free oatmeal. Music Meister raises an eye-brown through his music theme glasses.

**To be continue... That's chapter two I would love to hear your views on it. OK chapter three is next and coming soon. Don't worry Batman and the other heroes will be in the fan fiction soon just not yet? Next Elizabeth discovered something that makes her smile after she arrive in Arkhem Asylum. Music Meister learns more about Elizabeth as he witness and hears something amazing in his whole life.**


	3. Chapter Three: Where Have You B

**Hi, everyone this is my first DC Comic fan fiction I'm more of anime fan fiction girl but when I read my first DC Comic fan fiction I had to write my own and on one of my favorite villains The Music Meister. I mean come on they did only one episode of him in Batman The Brave And The Bold, but they did a lot of Joker and Catwoman and other villains. So I wrote this of course I added other heroes in it and singing rhyming can be hard for a music villain but thank God for rhyming dictionaries. I don't own anything songs are made up please do comment on my fan fiction thank you and enjoy Chapter Three.**

Wake up shower breakfast therapy or group therapy lunch exercise either in the gym or outside more therapy or group therapy dinner in your cell. Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday, Saturday, Sunday if you were religionist a christen priest and nun arrive to give a service on Sunday. Again wake up shower breakfast therapy or group therapy lunch exercise either in the gym or outside more therapy or group therapy dinner in your cell. Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday, Saturday, Sunday. The route was enough to drave you nuts. Saturday was visit day and Elizabeth was only in Arkhem for three weeks and sat on a bench as she saw families of the inmates visit them. Alone she sat sad no one in her family hadn't visited her since she first arrives to Arkhem. She sign sadly feeling really down in the dumps as she got up and left the visitors room. Music Meister watches her leave seeing the sadness on her face.

"Alex! Alex? Alexander McKinney are you even listening to me and your father?" said a woman with red hair and brown eyes.

"Huh! Sorry mum I am listening." said Music Meister as he turn his attention back to the man and woman sitting in front of him. "Just wondering about the young woman's family hadn't visited her and she'd been here for 3 weeks now."

"Poor girl what a waste of talent?" said Mr. McKinley he had red hair and glasses.

"What you mean dad?" asked Music Meister.

"She was one of my best students I have ever had before what happen nearly a month ago." explain Mrs. McKinney.

*FLASHBACK*

Nearly a month ago at Gotham City Performing Arts School was having an state fair to raise money for the school and to encourage more students to join and Elizabeth was helping as she warm up with a few dance moves. This vision of Elizabeth was smiling her hair was up in an pony tail and she was wearing a black shirt and trousers, and white bullet shoes and no Arkhem collar. Mrs. McKinney popped around the corner of a curtain smiling.

"Ready to get out there and shine. Hope you're not nervous it is really big crowd out there dear." said Mrs. McKinney.

"I'll be lying if I said no but I am ready to show them what I can do." said Elizabeth peeking out the curtain. "Everyone I know are out there and my family out there too. I can do this. Let the music flow and become it. Let the music flow and become it."

"As they say in the theatre break a leg." said Mrs. McKinney as she went onto the stage to interude Elizabeth. "Ladies and gentlemen family and friends thank you all for coming to Gotham City Performing Arts School's state fair. 7 years ago this young woman came here to learn and now has grown and now has become one of my best students of all time. Ladies and gentlemen I give you Miss. Elizabeth Wilson."

The crowd clapped as Mrs. McKinney walked over to the piano and started to play as the curtain rose showing Elizabeth arms out in front of her with her legs in a bullet dance pose as she gracefully step onto the stage moving to soft sounds of the music playing. Keeping beat of the music spinning jumping like the swan from the famous bullet play Swan Lake. As the music of the piano was nearing the end Elizabeth started to sing with her eyes close and arm stretch out. Starting with a soft C note. Mrs. McKinney changes the piano song to a new song.

_**Like Annie, Maria, Sandy and Christine**_

_**I want to sing**_

_**And shine like a new ring**_

_**Please come and listen to me**_

_**Hear my sweet melody**_

Mrs. McKinney smiled as she started to hum along to Elizabeth's song. It was at the point Mrs. McKinney notice something was wrong as she heard a strange ringing in her ears and slowly a fog was started to cover her mind. She turn her head turning to regain her will power as she saw the crowd going into a trance as Elizabeth sang her song to the audience.

_**Hear me now**_

_**Please come down**_

_**Hear my song**_

Elizabeth was interrupted by a bat-o-ram hitting the stage just off a few inches from Elizabeth's feet. Elizabeth looked up saw Batman and then at the audience seeing them all in a trance. Elizabeth's eyes widen with shock wandering what was going on.

*END FLASHBACK*

"After that day Elizabeth's life wasn't the same and it doesn't help with the press making her out as a villain." said Mrs McKinney sadly.

"And her Broadway dream in now gone to top it off the press been hashing her family." said Mr McKinney with a sad sign.

"That's why she'd here and why she hadn't anyone visiting her." said Music Meister with a sad expression on his face.

Elizabeth was walking down the hall tears running down her cheeks. For weeks no one in her family visit her. If it wasn't for The Doom Gals looking out her maybe she'll lose her mind in this crazy place. Elizabeth stop as she notice from the corner of eye was an empty room with musical interments inside the room. Elizabeth walked inside and had a good look around of all the musical interments. A smile appeared on her face after weeks of gaining her powers as she saw the black piano in the centre of the room. Elizabeth walked up to the piano and ran her fingers down the keys and then pressed on the A key then the C key hearing it was in tune. Looking around making sure no one was around. Elizabeth sat down in front of the piano. Took a deep breath closes her eyes and started to play. A piano cover of Rose's theme from Titanic Elizabeth's smile got wider as she felt the music melody flow throughout the room into her own ears she felt warm and happy. Music Meister was walking down the hall as his three hours visit with his parents was over and he had nothing else to do so he went to the music room. As he turn the corner of hallway towards the music room. He could hear a piano melody being played his face expression turn into wander of who was playing this lovely melody. Music Meister reach the music room and his face just drop with amazement as he saw it was Elizabeth playing the piano so beautifully. Music Meister smiled when he saw the smile on Elizabeth's face finally something better on her face then tears and sadness in the weeks she had been here. Music Meister felt something very warm in his heart as he saw Elizabeth play so beautifully. Elizabeth finish the song as she open her eyes she looked up and saw the time on the clock say five to two.

"I'm going to be late for my therapy session I better go." said Elizabeth as she left the music room.

She didn't notice Music Meister as she left for her therapy session. Music Meister had hide behind the door worried if Elizabeth saw him she'll never return to play in the music room and he wouldn't be able to hear her play so beautifully again. Music Meister sign lovely wandering why someone so talented by made a villain by the press.

**To be continue... That's chapter three I would love to hear your views on it. Yes, I have notice in every fanfiction I read of The Music Meister is the same the girl ends up falling for him first so I am changing it to the guy falling first. OK chapter four is next and coming soon. Don't worry Batman and the other heroes will be in the fan fiction soon just not yet? Is love in the air as or is heart break will crash not one but two hearts find out in chapter four. YouTube Link for the piano cover of Rose's theme for you guys: **** watch?v=CqKgike_gv4**


	4. Chapter Four: My Sweet Meistro Part One

**Hi, everyone this is my first DC Comic fan fiction I'm more of anime fan fiction girl but when I read my first DC Comic fan fiction I had to write my own and on one of my favorite villains The Music Meister. I mean come on they did only one episode of him in Batman The Brave And The Bold, but they did a lot of Joker and Catwoman and other villains. So I wrote this of course I added other heroes in it and singing rhyming can be hard for a music villain but thank God for rhyming dictionaries. I don't own anything songs are made up please do comment on my fan fiction thank you and enjoy Chapter Four.**

The next day was hot in Gotham City and some inmates were outside exercising some were inside because of the rule of only up twenty-five inmates were allow out in the exercise court at a time. Music Meister was pushing weights in the gym with other inmates as it was standard that every inmate must exercise whether they want to or not. Elizabeth's piano playing was still in his head and last night all he could do was think of nothing but her playing so beautifully wandering what her voice sound like being she was a female version of him just with brunette hair and blue eyes. Sitting up sweating from both exercising and the heat in the gym. Music Meister took off white vest and use it to wipe his face of sweat removing his music theme glasses.

"Can't they open a window in here it too hot." said Music Meister wiping his face.

"And it just got hotter." said Sportsmaster with a wolf whistle.

Music Meister turn to see what Sportsmaster was talking about and his eyes widen as Elizabeth had entered the gym with Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy with their hair up in ponytails excerpt Harley having her signature pigtails. All three wearing skin tight gym clothes and trainers. All three women went into the aerobics class and started to warm up with some stretching. Music Meister couldn't keep his eyes off Elizabeth.

"Hello ladies check his hot stuff out yeah I can stretch too." said Sportsmaster showing his abs off and macules.

"Ate you a married man? Don't want me telling your wife about you flirting with other women in Arkhem do ya." said Poison Ivy smirking evilly at Sportsmaster.

Sportsmaster's face turn red with embarrassment as everyone in the gym roared in laugh at Poison Ivy's remark towards Sportsmaster. Even Elizabeth laugh which made Music Meister smile seeing Elizabeth laugh with a smile on her face.

"First time I saw you smiling since you got here. Did something happen yesterday during visiting hours?" said Poison Ivy as she return to stretching her legs.

"I found this really amazing room with magical interments in it and a wonderful piano." said Elizabeth with a big smile on her face.

"You found the music room that's where Music Meister goes when he wants to play his music without being disservice." said Harley surprise. "He never lets anyone in there not since Joker super glue his piano keys unturned all of the string interments. Oh, suck sticky gum in the flutes and trumpet. Hehehehehe!"

"She'd gets the idea Harley." said Poison Ivy getting annoyed. "Ever since Joker's little prank no one been allowed in there except Music Meister. You must've found the place while his parents were visiting him because you're lucky he didn't catch you. I would advise you go back there."

"But ... I felt happy playing the piano." said Elizabeth sadly. "It was good to listen and feel the music again since before I came here."

"Ladies, if you are done chatting and warm up we can start our route." said a woman with curly black hair and dark brown skin wearing a dark blue gymnast leotard. "My name is Miss Emmali Jocelyn Tatianali Hernandez but you may call me Em for short and these are my assistants Maxino and Fafael now let us begin and 1, and 2, and 3 and 4, and 1, and 2, and 3 and 4. Up and down up and down jump up ladies keep. Physical exercise is not just good for the body but the mind to. And 1, and 2, and 3 and 4, and 1, and 2, and 3 and 4. Up and down up and down."

The gymnast with her male assistants jump up then down as Harley, Poison Ivy and Elizabeth copy each movement trying to keep. A few of the inmates in the gym notice Harley, Poison Ivy and Elizabeth jumping up and down leaning forward and back. So many had notice the way they were moving they stop working out. Seeing Harley, Poison Ivy and Elizabeth doing aerobics. Music Meister's eyes were locket on only Elizabeth seeing copy each movement of the gymnast to a T like she was in tune like music. Music Meister couldn't help it but smile at Elizabeth.

"You will stop dulling over my aerobics class right now." said Miss. Hernandez as she closed the door. "Now where were we? Ah, yes and 1, and 2, and 3 and 4, and 1, and 2, and 3 and 4. Up and down up and down."

All the men in the gym groan when Miss. Hernandez close the door of her aerobics class. Music Meister frown as he went back to working out, but now this gave him time to think how was he going to get Elizabeth to revisit the music room without her running off every time she see him. This was a hard question to answer being the music room was the only room he felt at peace. Another way for him to get away from Arkhem without actually leaving the place much to his annoys. Meanwhile on The Watchtower in space Batman was sitting at the top of a lounge circle where other heroes were sitting around. Batmen cleared his throat then press a button on the table.

"Thank you all for coming." said Batman as a hologram of Elizabeth appeared in the centre of the table. "As you all know this meeting is about Miss. Elizabeth Wilson who at the moment is being held at Arkhem Asylum for the time being. In the next few weeks is her court hearing has everyone compete their statements to whether she should be locked up or taught to use her powers for good."

"No offence Batman last time we encountered a hypnotic singing being we were dancing with villains. I didn't like the fact I was dancing with Black Manta." said Green Arrow remembering the day The Music Meister made him, Aquaman and Black Canary sing and dance like fools with Grobb, Black Manta and Clock King.

"I agree but why Arkhem? Couldn't we send her to Bellwood prison instead." said Black Canary. "Poor girl must be terrified surround by all those psychopaths in there."

"Unfortunately only Arkhem is the only place that has soundproof cells and the citizens of Gotham don't want her in Bellwood." said Batman pressing another button changing the hologram to show citizens protesting. "These are citizens in Gotham City standing outside Gotham City Hall with signs very detail of what they want done with Miss. Wilson some even want her either locked up for good or have her voice removed."

"Outrages some even want her dead." said Aquaman looking at the hologram. "They don't know what this woman is really like yet they want her to have the death penalty."

"Yes and hopefully it won't be that but a good outcome instead." said Batman as he turn off the holograms pressing another button creating hologram reports in front of each hero sitting around the table. "This is the report of Miss Wilson's therapy sessions showing no sign of her intending world donation or using her powers for evil, but I and Martian Manhunter will be visiting Arkhem Asylum to have a privet chat with Miss. Wilson in the next few days."

Each member of the Justice League read the hologram file in front of them to decide whether Elizabeth loses her freedom or regain her freedom but at the cost of her voice. Back in Arkhem Asylum everyone were having lunch in the canteen. Mystery meat which no one wanted to eat even if they were hungry or brave enough, but they had no choice but to have the stuff with rice and vegetable because there wasn't anything else.

"I'm not sure this is even safe to eat." said Elizabeth poking her meat with her fork. "It smelt like road kill and I wouldn't feed this to a dog. It would be animal cruelty."

"I agree I'm not touching nor eating it." said Killer Frost punching her plate away from herself. "I think the meat juices have cumulated the rice and vegetables so they're not safe."

"I LOVE MYSTERY MEAT! Gargh!" said Killer Croc as he ate about twenty mystery meats on one big tray to carry it to the other table.

As he ate like an animal some of the meat juices spat around the table. Hitting the others on the table around Killer Croc. Making them groan with disgust of the stuff hitting them getting them soaked by the foil smelling juices.

"Ah, stop, stop, stop you disgusting animal Killer Croc." said Mr Freeze angrily. "If it wasn't for this collar I would have frozen you where you sit."

"My glass the grease from the meat is all over them it will take forever to clean them." said Music Meister angrily.

Music Meister removed his glasses covered in meat grease. Brown eyes a guy with red hair you thought he had green eyes not brown, but still without his glasses he did look dare she thought it. Elizabeth thought at the sight of The Music Meister without his glasses he was cute and with the glasses on charming. Mr Freeze was now shouting at Killer Croc in germen trying to get the craze half man half crocodile attention. Killer Croc turn his head towards Mr Freeze for a moment Killer Croc looked at Mr Freeze open his mouth as if about to say something to Mr Freeze, but instead a very big very smelly burp into Mr Freeze's face. Mr Freeze faces turn from blue to green from the smell and fell backward out cold from the smell. Killer Croc smile showing his strap pointy teeth with bits of food suck between them. At that sight the remaining villains (Joker, Bane and Music Meister) push their lunch towards Killer Croc letting him eat it all up. At that moment the Doom Gals and Elizabeth quickly put their lunches on the other table for Killer Croc to enjoy and he did indeed enjoy the lunches he was getting.

"Well, Victor sure got the full blast of the mystery meat special! Hahahahahaha! What its funny because it's true." said Joker trying to get an laugh.

**To be continue... That's chapter four which I end with funny ending I would love to hear your views on it. OK chapter five is next and coming soon. Part two of My Sweet Meistro. Elizabeth can't stay away from the music room. The temptation of music is too great and what will she do when Music Meister finds her listening to him play. Find out next in chapter four.**


	5. Chapter Five: My Sweet Meistro Part Two

**Hi, everyone this is my first DC Comic fan fiction I'm more of anime fan fiction girl but when I read my first DC Comic fan fiction I had to write my own and on one of my favorite villains The Music Meister. I mean come on they did only one episode of him in Batman The Brave And The Bold, but they did a lot of Joker and Catwoman and other villains. So I wrote this of course I added other heroes in it and singing rhyming can be hard for a music villain but thank God for rhyming dictionaries. I don't own anything songs are made up please do comment on my fan fiction thank you and enjoy Chapter Five.**

It took three days but Music Meister finally got the grease of the mystery meat off his glasses. Man, mystery meat was the only thing in this jolt that remind him of High School the lunch ladies back then were crazy making that horrible stuff, but can't be help as mystery meat was left over meats put together that what he heard anyway.

"Right, that's much better." said Music Meister as he put his glasses on. "Now time to get to work on my new song."

Music Meister walked into the music room getting out a pencil and several pieces of paper which had lines for musical notes to be written on each paper. Smiling as he started play notes on the piano to match the lyrics to a song he was writing as he played he wrote down notes on an plain sheet of paper making sure it sound right. He wanted this song to be perfect. It was too bad he couldn't sing his new song but he could in his head as he played on the piano. Elizabeth was outside being it was sunny the group therapy she was in today it was a shame to have it inside. Poison Ivy was smiling because they were all in the garden she been working for months. She was allowed to grow and attend to the asylum's garden as long she didn't use anything she made.

"Ah, smell that lovely the smells flesh grown flowers in bloom. Months of hard paid off." said Poison Ivy not paying attention to therapist.

"Yes, it is lovely Pamela." said the therapist with her legs crossed. "Now I chosen area as its calm and calm is good. Now everyone together deep breaths."

The therapist had very long black hair in a ponytail wearing light blue shirt with the peace symbol on it, and red trousers and brown sandals. Everyone in the group therapy (Harley, Cheetah, Felix Faust, Firefly, Fun Haus and Killer Moth including Poison Ivy and Elizabeth) took deep breaths. Letting the warmth of the sun shine on them as a cold breeze blow through the hair. Calm salience around them until.

"MY SAXOPHONE! HARLEY!" Music Meister yelled angrily from the music room.

"Oops! I forgot I barrowed the saxophone from the music room so Lizzie can play a song for us in the garden." said Harley as she took the saxophone she 'borrowed' from behind a bush and gave it to Elizabeth.

"Ah, music a wonderful idea but Harley you should know better from borrowing things without permission is wrong." said the therapist. "Please return the saxophone after the sessions please play us a calm song Elizabeth."

"I would love to Dr. Fowler but this belongs in the music room maybe another time." said Elizabeth getting up. "I know my group therapy is important but this at the moment is important to return before he blows an fuse again."

Dr. Fowler nodded her head to let Elizabeth leave the group therapy session to return the saxophone back to the music room. In the music room Music Meister was streaming as he read the note Harley left him saying: _Music Meister hope you told mind but I borrow your saxophone for today's group therapy. Bring it back after the session over. Harley Quinn._ Music Meister was annoyed he needed that saxophone to see if the song sound better with the saxophone. There was a knock on the door and Music Meister turn around to see Elizabeth at the door holding the saxophone looking nervous.

"Excuse me Music Meister right I bought back your saxophone." said Elizabeth coming into the music room. "I think Harley was trying to be thoughtful for me in group therapy today. She wanted me to play it for the group today guess she didn't think how you feel about it. So here your saxophone."

"Thank you." said Music Meister taking the saxophone from Elizabeth.

"Well, I better get back bye."

"Elizabeth, wait you can stay and whenever you want came in here and play anything you want. Whether I'm in here or not."

"But I thought no one else was allowed in here since Joker's prank?"

"Well, yes but I-I'll let you in anytime you want. Ah, I heard you beautifully play the piano on Saturday. I was hiding behind the door."

Elizabeth blush feeling embarrassed knowing he knew she was in here before, but surprise he wasn't mad at her for coming into his place to relax and get away without his permission. Music Meister looked at Elizabeth and smiled.

"Hey, you don't have to rush do you?" he asked. "You like to jam together. Pick a interment and then play any song you like and I'll join with another interment what you say?"

"OK, I like that and it would be better than group therapy I swear Dr. Fowler must be a hippie because the way she acts." said Elizabeth picking up a violin. "Anyone I knew in High School thought this was stupid but I think Mozart was one of the greatest composters of all time. So Mozart violin concerto no. 5 in a major."

"Mozart it is then." said Music Meister setting up a cello.

Elizabeth places the violin under chin and started to play Mozart violin concerto no. 5 in a major followed by Music Meister playing alongside each other. Letting the music full the room with tune of each other melodies like it was right and well rehearse for an concert for a grand hall opening. As Music Meister played the cello he saw Elizabeth letting the music flow around her like she was becoming the music itself surround them in sink. Elizabeth felt her heart becoming warm by the sound of the music she and Music Meister were playing together. They finish the song with smiles on their faces.

"You were great and you play so beautifully." Music Meister said as he got up from the chair.

"You not bad yourself for a music theme villain." said Elizabeth as she put the violin down.

"It is a shame you have that collar around your neck. I bet your voice sounds just as beautiful as you play." Music Meister moved closer towards Elizabeth.

"Well, with the power I got for same strange reason I can't do my favourite thing in the whole world is now gone." a tear roll down Elizabeth's cheek.

Music Meister wipes the tear from Elizabeth's cheek with his thump. Making her looks at him straight in the eyes even though his glasses hide the colour of his eyes. Elizabeth felt she could see his brown eyes looking at her blues. Elizabeth's heart started to beat faster as Music Meister slowly moved his lips towards her lips, but Elizabeth moved back from him cutting the eye contact from him. Music Meister looked at her confuses.

"I'm sorry I can't and I can't come back into this room anymore." said Elizabeth moving towards the door.

"Elizabeth, wait what's the matter? What do you mean you can't anymore?" Music Meister said grabbing her hand.

"I-I just can't. I have a boyfriend." Elizabeth removes her hand out of his.

Music Meister's face widen with stock as he saw Elizabeth ran out of the music room. Tears rolling down her cheeks. A boyfriend she has a boyfriend Music Meister thought to himself. The perfect woman for him is taken. Then why hadn't he visited her in Arkhem yet?

**To be continue... That's chapter five I would love to hear your views on it. OK chapter six is next and coming soon. Enter CJ and Music Meister's heart is breaking as he see Elizabeth with her boyfriend when he finally visit her in Arkhem. With her court hearing coming up Batman and Martian Manhunter also visit Elizabeth in Arkhem Asylum to ask her some question.**


	6. Chapter Six: Heartache For A Voice

**Hi, everyone this is my first DC Comic fan fiction I'm more of anime fan fiction girl but when I read my first DC Comic fan fiction I had to write my own and on one of my favorite villains The Music Meister. I mean come on they did only one episode of him in Batman The Brave And The Bold, but they did a lot of Joker and Catwoman and other villains. So I wrote this of course I added other heroes in it and singing rhyming can be hard for a music villain but thank God for rhyming dictionaries. I don't own anything songs are made up please do comment on my fan fiction thank you and enjoy Chapter Six.**

Days pass by after what happen between Elizabeth and Music Meister worst part of it is their cells were right in front of each other. So morning was very awkward as soon the doors open Elizabeth left her cell first to avoid Music Meister. Music Meister spent most of his time in the music room trying to play some music to make himself feel better, but no matter what he played nothing seem to make him feel better. A boyfriend she has a boyfriend Music Meister thought to himself. Finally Saturday rolled by again.

"Alexander is everything alright?" asked Mr McKinney at his son.

"Huh? Sorry not really no dad." said Music Meister with a sad expression on his face.

"Like to clue me and your mother in the reason that is son?" said Mr McKinney.

"C. J I'm so happy you finally come." said Elizabeth running into the visitors room happily kissing a young man.

Music Meister saw Elizabeth run into the visitor's room. Seeing her kissing an young man with blonde hair and blue eyes kissing her back as they sat on a few tables down from Music Meister. Music Meister bang his forehead on the table moaning.

"Oh, no Alex have you fallen in love with Elizabeth?" said Mrs McKinney.

"I wrote her song mum." said Music Meister lifting his head up. "Dose this guy have any music talent? And if he cared about her so much he would've visit her on the first week she was admitted in Arkhem."

"C. J is the mayor of Gotham City son and he attend Gotham City Performing Arts School just not the dance classes." said Mr. McKinney explain to his son.

"Oh, God why me?" Music Meister said banging is forehead again. "I keep falling for girls I can't have. First a heroine that didn't want to be with me because I was a villain. Second a woman who was given the same power as me is my ideal match has a boyfriend. What does C. J stand for anyway?"

"Charles Moore Junior so not to get confuse with his father everyone calls him C. J for short." said Mrs. McKinney as her son looked up to her. "Oh, Alex everyone goes through heartache in some point in their life. Me and your father gone through heart breaks before we meet each other."

"We wouldn't have meet and here we are today happily married." said Mr. McKinney agreeing with his wife holding her hand.

"And I'm so happy for you both." Music Meister said with frown on his face.

"Alex if it makes you feel better here I found this at the bottom of my desk door at home. It Elizabeth's audition." said Mrs. McKinney passing an old type player with earphones towards Music Meister. "Sometimes students applying send a type recording of them either singing or dancing to the school."

Music Meister sat up and took the type player into his hands. This type hold Elizabeth's singing voice something he been wanting to hear. At least he had something of her if the courts fall in her favor and let her go free. Once visiting hours were over Music Meister gone straight back to the music room put the earphones into his ears and press play. It started off Elizabeth say her full name and the song she was going to sing which was 'Shall We Dance' from The King and I a musical based on a true story. Meanwhile as Elizabeth was about to attend her therapy session she was stop by a nurse.

"Excuse me Miss. Wilson your therapy session be cancelled because you have two more visitors to see you." said the nurse. "They are not family so it be in the privet visitor's room please follow me."

Elizabeth follows the man in the white uniform to a door where two guards were standing side by side of it. The nurse showed his I.D. Card to the guards to let them scan it to confirm he was an employee of Arkhem. The scans confirm and the guards let Elizabeth into the privet visitors. As Elizabeth entered the room the was close behind her. Elizabeth turn around and saw a bold green skin man wearing blue shorts with a cape and boot with a red cross across his chest. Elizabeth took a step back that strange green man but she had gotten used to the strange inmates in Arkhem she wasn't frighten of him. Then Elizabeth notice another person standing the room with the green man.

"Batman!" said Elizabeth recognizing the blue and grey costume.

"Miss. Wilson good to see you again you look well." said Batman. "This is Martian Manhunter we are here to ask you a few questions if you don't mind we checked the questions with your lawyer and was fine about it as long we got your permission of course."

"Please sit it won't take long." said Martian Manhunter in a polite manner.

Elizabeth walked toward the grey colored sofa and sat down with hands on her knees. There was a oak coffee table in front of her with plastic cups and jug of water next to them. Batman and Martian Manhunter both sat down on the sofa opponent Elizabeth.

"As you know over a month ago you were not aware of what was happening at the end of July correct?" said Batman to Elizabeth who answered by nodding her head. "Please there no need to be nervous Miss. Wilson just relax. Water? Next week is your court hearing about whether you should be locked up in Arkhem for the rest of your life or have you vocals remove and you may live your life freely again."

"We just need to confirm that your time here hadn't made you revengeful towards the citizens of Gotham City by asking your permission to read your mind." said Martian Manhunter.

"What? R-r-read m-my mind." said Elizabeth stocked at the sound of someone going into her mind into her privet thoughts. "Batman no offence that doesn't sound fun to me. Look I don't like these powers or ever want them or want to use them at all for that fact they have ruin my life and dreams of becoming a Broadway star."

"If you are worried about any privet memories then you have nothing to worry about. We only going to through the past 5 weeks of your memory." said Batman reassuring the young woman nothing else will be found without her permission.

"Sign!" Elizabeth sign. "OK, but only the past five weeks and nothing Martian Manhunter and we stop when I want to stop not when you want to got it. There my memories."

"As you wish now please relax your mind and we can start." said Martian Manhunter as his eye glowed light green.

Elizabeth closes her eyes and relax her mind for Martian Manhunter to search her mind form the moment she accidently put people in a trance with her singing voice. Martian Manhunter saw how she was going to the therapy and group therapy sessions. How she was adjusting to living in Arkhem and how she was getting on with the inmates up until the point where the moment between her and Music Meister in the music room right before the ...

"Stop! No more!" said Elizabeth cutting the link. "I'm sorry but part isn't for anyone to see and I won't be going back to the music room because I love my boyfriend very much and Music Meister is charming I can't risk anything before the court hearing."

"An explain choice Miss. Wilson to stay away from Music Meister he may seem charming to you, but he not to be trusted even at this point." said Batman. "A villain is a villain I should know I sent most of them here many times and each one still comment a crime every time they get out."

"Thank you for your time Miss. Wilson. Guards we are done here you may take Miss. Wilson to her cell." said Martian Manhunter knocking on the door.

"My cell but it's only the afternoon?" Elizabeth said confuse.

"It's now 6pm Miss. Wilson it took 4 hours to go through your memory." Batman explains as Elizabeth left the room.

Elizabeth left the privet visitor's room confuse as time flew so quickly she didn't notice and it's already dinner time. Elizabeth went straight to her cell where the dinner tray was already outside with trays of meals on it.

"Here you go dear its beef stew tonight enjoy." said the early dinner lady handing Elizabeth her dinner.

"Thank you." said Elizabeth taking her into her cell.

Sat down on her bed started to eat her dinner as the guard close and locked her cell door. Music Meister was in his cell eating his meal while listening to the type of Elizabeth's singing his mother gave him. What a voice just as he thought she sings just beautifully as she plays. What a waste of talent if she locked away forever or her vocals removed the world will never hear her beautiful voice. An escape plan needs to be done and Music Meister will be needing help. Smirking his toothy smile with his gap between his teeth and he knew the one person to help him escape Arkhem Asylum.

**To be continue... That's chapter six I would love to hear your views on it. OK chapter seven is next and coming soon. Elizabeth sticks to Batman advice and avoids Music Meister around Arkhem as he rounds up some allies help him with his escape plan Arkhem and free Elizabeth to let her voice shine.**


	7. Chapter Seven: Jail Break Part One

**Hi, everyone this is my first DC Comic fan fiction I'm more of anime fan fiction girl but when I read my first DC Comic fan fiction I had to write my own and on one of my favorite villains The Music Meister. I mean come on they did only one episode of him in Batman The Brave And The Bold, but they did a lot of Joker and Catwoman and other villains. So I wrote this of course I added other heroes in it and singing rhyming can be hard for a music villain but thank God for rhyming dictionaries. I don't own anything songs are made up please do comment on my fan fiction thank you and enjoy Chapter Seven.**

Music Meister's plans to escape Arkhem didn't more than one person he needed allies and of course the man himself who escape Arkhem so many times it should be in the Guinness Book Of Records. Music Meister went into the men's toilets. He looked around to see the cleaners had clean the place from last time Killer Croc was in here. The walls white with titles and marble flooring and five stalls all, but one was empty. Music Meister walked up to the end stall with arms crossed.

"Joker I hate to interrupt yours and Harley's quantity time together but I need to talk to you." said Music Meister hearing giggling.

"What is it about?" said Joker behind the stall.

"Can it wait because we are busy?" said Harley behind the stall.

"Gross! Right I'll be in the canteen because I need the others helping in my escape plan." said Music Meister as he turn to leave.

"Escape plan why didn't you say so." Joker said bursting out of the stall with his pants down. "Harley pumpkin pull my pants back up time for us to start planning our escape."

"OK, muffin." said Harley sadly as she pulls up hers and Joker's pants.

"You're a sick clown do you know that having sex in the toilets of all places." Music Meister said as they left the men's toilets.

"Like a man even a clown has his needs. Hehe-Hahahahaha!" said Joker as he laughs. "So who else is involved in this escape plan of yours Music Meister?"

"We need The Doom Gals and Harley I need you to deduct Elizabeth get Poison Ivy to help you." said Music Meister giving out orders. "Joker round up the others don't forget The Creeper. Tomorrow we break out of this jolt and the whole of Arkhem is escaping so The Justice League will be too deducted trying to round up the other inmates."

"Genus but we got to get these collars off." said Joker smiling.

"I already got that covered. Now time to round up the others." said Music Meister smirking showing the gap between his teeth.

Canteen was full of inmates enjoying their lunches as Music Meister, Joker and Harley Quinn walked into the Canteen. Harley saw Poison Ivy joining The Doom Gals table noticing Elizabeth was still in line to get her lunch. Harley ran up to The Doom Gals table and told them the plan. Smiling at each other as Joker started to whisper the escape plan to the criminal inmates. Slowly the plan to escape was coming into place peace by peace. Elizabeth was unaware of the plans she didn't need to know until the collars were deactivate until then Harley and Poison Ivy had to keep her busy.

"So, what's going on today?" said Elizabeth as she sat down at the table.

"Nothing!" said everyone to Elizabeth.

"Well, my therapist isn't well today so I have the afternoon free." said Elizabeth as she ate her pasta salad.

"Great, you can help me and Harley in my garden today." said Poison Ivy. "I need to move some weeds to the weed patch some new weeds have started growing around the flowers."

"You have a weeds patch?" Elizabeth said. "Then again weeds are a plant so I see why you a weeds patch so what the hell? Beats arts and crafts with Dr. Fowler today."

After lunch Harley and Poison Ivy took Elizabeth outside to the garden. Music Meister finish his drink and left the canteen head straight to the arts and crafts class and waited to Scream Queen to finish a red orange wig she sewn together. The wig match the colour of his own hair Music Meister then went to meet Joker and The Creeper in the games room.

"Well, have you got it?" said Music Meister with a smirk on his face.

"Yep, here's the spare key to the control room took it when the guard was asleep on his break." said The Creeper with his weird happy smile.

"I told the other inmates about the plan they're all in. Hahahahaha!" said Joker laughing with a smirk.

"Good, everything is in place." said Music Meister smirking.

"Ooh! Quick question why don't we escape tonight?" asked The Creeper jumping to chair to chair.

"Because the bat is always out at night and hardly about during the day that's why?" Music Meister said grapping The Creeper by his red far cape. "And besides we can't get to the controls during the day. I will turn set the controls to deactivate the collars at 11AM that when we escape."

"I got it. One little stone from the garden." said Harley rushing in giving Music Meister a small stone the size of a marble.

Music Meister smiled now he had everything he needed. A wig to fool the guards he was still in his cell. A stone to block the lock to let him out and then back in, and the spare key to the controls. Everything was in place as for his escape plan and free the lovely nightingale from her cage to sing again. Evening rolled up and Music Meister had put the stone into the lock to block the auto locks of the doors. The stone was big enough to block the lock but small enough to go unnoticed and for the guard to hear a check. Now all he had to do was wait for lights out at nine O'clock tonight.

**To be continue... That's chapter seven I would love to hear your views on it. OK chapter eight is next and coming soon. Now he has everything he needs to escape Arkhem and let Elizabeth run away from Gotham City so she can keep her lovely singing voice forever, but what will she do stay or run?**


	8. Chapter Eight: Jail Break Part Two

**Hi, everyone this is my first DC Comic fan fiction I'm more of anime fan fiction girl but when I read my first DC Comic fan fiction I had to write my own and on one of my favorite villains The Music Meister. I mean come on they did only one episode of him in Batman The Brave And The Bold, but they did a lot of Joker and Catwoman and other villains. So I wrote this of course I added other heroes in it and singing rhyming can be hard for a music villain but thank God for rhyming dictionaries. I don't own anything songs are made up please do comment on my fan fiction thank you and enjoy Chapter Eight.**

Elizabeth was tired Poison Ivy had her pulling plants and sow seeds all afternoon. And I thought mum was crazy with her rose bushes, Elizabeth thought to herself after finishing her dinner putting her dinner tray by the flap. Elizabeth yarn so tired she as change into a vest and shorts before claiming into bed. The second she lay down and put the duvet over her the second she fell straight asleep.

"Lights out." said a guard turning off the lights.

"Finally time to put my plan into action." said Music Meister once his lights in his soundproof cell turn off.

He rolled off his bed out of sight of the door. He got out the wig Scream Queen made got a few pillows out and place them on the bed in vertical. He put the duvet over it then places the wig on the top of head part of the bed. Music Meister slowly opens his cell door and quietly left his cell and closes the door. He took a quick peek through Elizabeth's cell seeing her soundly asleep.

"Sleep sweet nightingale soon you will be free to sing again." Music Meister whispered.

Swiftly and quietly as he could down the halls trying to keep out of sight as the guards using the shadows to hide. Smirking every time a guard pass him hiding in the shadows. Making it to the control room checking a guard wasn't around.

"No guard good." he whispered getting out the key from his pocket.

Music Meister unlocked the door of the control room closing behind him. With an evil smirk showing his gap between his teeth across his face. Music Meister started to press a few buttons finding the time release controls he the time then left after checking no guard was around as he the locked the door and quickly return to his cell removing the stone in the door lock. Morning arrives and Music Meister acted as if everything was normal as he entered the canteen for his last breakfast in Arkhem.

"Did everything go off without hitch?" asked Joker smiling.

"Get ready boys we're leaving his hell hole." said Music Meister watching Elizabeth eating her breakfast with The Doom Gals with a smirk on his face.

11AM on the clock and each and every collar's red lights turn completely off. Music Meister side smirked as the light hit his glasses as he got up from his sit. Cleared this throat ready to sing a song to control the guards.

**_Oooh! It been so long_**

**_Since I sang a song_**

**_Now I can sing again_**

**_And I'm leaving Arkhem Asylum._**

**_Oh! I'm The Music Meister_**

**_And I am back for revenge_**

Every villain inmate cheered as every collar was deactivated and fell off their necks. Yelling freedom and get the guards. Elizabeth looked around confuse as she saw everyone running around attacking guards with their powers. Elizabeth notices her collar was no longer around her neck anymore.

"Hey, what's going on?" Elizabeth asked confused.

"We're breaking out of here." said Poison Ivy her eye glowing green. "A raise my babies a raise your mother calls you."

A giant root shoot up from the canteen floor turning into a giant Venus fly trap with two Venus fly traps for arms. It roars with rage as it attacked the wall with every swing it used to break through it finally broke through. Giganta grew in size getting bigger and bigger to her maximum size she can become breaking through the ceiling. Elizabeth scream in terror as peace of ceiling was falling towards her above, but in the last minute was pulled out of the way. Elizabeth looked up to the person who save her.

"Music Meister?" Elizabeth said still confuse. "This is crazy."

"No letting the citizens of a city chooses your faith is crazy. Now come on we're getting out of here." said Music Meister smirking as took Elizabeth's hand.

Music Meister took Elizabeth out of the mayhem of the inmates attacking the guards and using their powers to escape. Elizabeth didn't know what to do as Music Meister pulled her out of the destroyed building.

"Hold it right there you two." said a guard holding a taster ready to fire.

**_I don't think so_**

**_Now you're in a trance_**

**_You're going to let us go_**

**_As you do a Russian dance_**

Music Meister sang putting the guard in a trance and made him squid down and kick his legs, and with every hey he put his arms in the air. Elizabeth saw with stock of the guard dancing in a trance seeing the evil smirk on Music Meister's face. She pulled out of his grip on her hand and moved away from him.

"Elizabeth?" Music Meister asked.

"I don't want this I don't want to escape. I'm not going with you." Elizabeth said moving more back.

"Oh, yes you are I'm not letting them take your beautiful voice." Music Meister grab Elizabeth and put her over his shoulder and run towards the grates. "Killer Frost, Giganta get the grates already The Justice League will be here soon."

Killer Frost used her ice powers to fly towards the grates a head of Music Meister freezing the grates as Giganta smash right through them creating an opening, letting all the inmates run out of the giant opening. Music Meister smirked as went through with Elizabeth over his shoulder keeping her getting off no matter how much his struggled Music Meister wasn't letting go of her not until they were at his layer. Music Meister ran as fast as he could even with Elizabeth's weight on his shoulder finally to the old opera house. Going in the old opera house building taking Elizabeth inside to the stage. Music Meister put Elizabeth down finally she had stop struggling against him.

"You idiot why did you do that?" Elizabeth yelled angrily at him.

"And let them take that beautiful talented voice away that's why." Music Meister said annoyed she wasn't grateful.

"I was going to let them so me and C. J can be together now after what happen today C. J's dad won't let me and him be together now."

"That's why he didn't visit you as soon you got there his dad?"

"Duh, there's a election coming up and me in Arkhem with hypnotic singing powers the girlfriend of the mayor's son of Gotham City isn't a good thing for his dad to get re-elected."

"A election your boyfriend cares more about his father getting re-elected more important than you." Music Meister said angrily. "He visited you in Arkhem to make you choose between his dad and your happiness. He doesn't care about you. I did this so you can be happy with your boyfriend and run away with him."

"Really?" Elizabeth said ashamed for getting mad at him. "I didn't think about that but these powers have ruin my happiness, but C. J was my first and I want to be with him and won't we both be fussiest if me and him run away together."

"If he truly cares and love you then he would run away with you. It sadden me to see you with another man but if he makes you happy."

"Music Meister."

Elizabeth looked at Music Meister and saw he was only trying to help her. She loved to sing and she loves C. J very much with all her heart. Music Meister soaked her cheek with love his eyes for her as he kissed her forehead. Elizabeth hugged him tightly to say thank you to him. Elizabeth let go of him took off her Arkhem shirt revealing an white vest as she left the old opera house to find C. J and run away from him. Music Meister watch her leave once she was gone he sat on the organ bench smiling as tears rolled down his cheeks.

**To be continue... That's chapter eight I would love to hear your views on it. OK chapter nine is next and coming soon. Heartbroken Music Meister isn't in the mood to committe a crime after letting his perfect match go, but what happen when Elizabeth's finds out the truth when she sees C. J will he run away with her or turn her into the local authorizes?**


	9. Chapter Nine: Sweet Music

**Hi, everyone this is my first DC Comic fan fiction I'm more of anime fan fiction girl but when I read my first DC Comic fan fiction I had to write my own and on one of my favorite villains The Music Meister. I mean come on they did only one episode of him in Batman The Brave And The Bold, but they did a lot of Joker and Catwoman and other villains. So I wrote this of course I added other heroes in it and singing rhyming can be hard for a music villain but thank God for rhyming dictionaries. I don't own anything songs are made up please do comment on my fan fiction thank you and enjoy Chapter Nine.**

The Justice League was everywhere in Gotham City rounding up the escape inmates from Arkhem Asylum. It wasn't easy but Elizabeth managed to avoid all the heroes to C. J's apartment. Grabbing the fire escape ladder she claims up to the third floor where C. J's apartment was? Elizabeth smiled as she got up to the window and taped it. A young man with blonde hair and blue eyes looked from his T.V and saw Elizabeth outside his window.

"Elizabeth?" he said as open the window. "What are doing here? Don't tell me you escape the asylum."

"To run away with you C. J so we can be together." Elizabeth said claiming into the apartment going to kiss him.

"Elizabeth there's something I need to tell you." said C. J holding Elizabeth back by her shoulders. "Babe it's great to see you again but ... Elizabeth I've been seeing someone else and you shouldn't be here."

"What? You been seeing someone else while I was in Arkhem?" said Elizabeth stocked.

"Well, since dad become mayor four years ago." C. J admitted to Elizabeth.

"You were seeing another girl behind my back for 4 years." Elizabeth said angrily. "Who is she? Who have you been seeing? Is she the reason I haven't meet your parents?"

C. J nodded his head. Elizabeth's eyes widen tears running down her cheeks. Another girl? Elizabeth slap him a crossed the face angrily at him. She started to cry as C. J took his hands off her shoulders and went to straight to the phone and started to deal.

"Police please there's an escape Arkhem inmate in my apartment." C. J said.

"What you doing? You turning me in. C. J no please I don't belong there and you know it." Elizabeth said trying to get the phone.

"Apartment 5A Crooks Street and I was assaulted by the inmate." C. J pushed Elizabeth from him.

Elizabeth fell back to the floor hitting the wall. She looked up at C. J as a thunder storm brew and it started to rain. Tears rolling down her cheeks heartbroken by someone who she thought loved her. Now she was going too locked up and the court will have her vocals removed. No! He worked to hard to free her from that place. Quickly Elizabeth claim out the window and ran down the fire escape. C. J saw her leave and wasn't quick enough to stop her leaving. Elizabeth ran as fast as could in the pouring rain as sirens flare throughout Gotham City. Where would she go? Her family might turn against her if she went there? There was only place she could go and the only person she could trust. So Elizabeth ran as fast as she could tears mixing into the rain.

At the old opera house Music Meister was playing the organ now he was free what should he do? Start a new crime way he really wasn't in the mood to that. Music Meister stop play and gentility lay his arms and head on the organs keys. He notices the pieces of paper on the stage floor. He signs sadly.

"The song I wrote for her. I forgot to give it to her." Music Meister said then the doors burst out. "Elizabeth what are doing here? You're soaking wet what happen?"

"You were right he doesn't care about me." Elizabeth said still crying. "He had been seeing another girl behind my back ever since his dad become mayor 4 years ago. Then he called the police so I ran before they arrive to arrest me."

"Elizabeth, I'm so sorry." Music Meister said wrapping a towel around Elizabeth. "Come on you'll catch you death of cold. Let's get you warm and in dry clothes."

Music Meister took Elizabeth down to the stage and he went to a cardboard holding different outfits play costumes mainly but there was a few normal clothes. Music Meister search through the cardboard for an outfit to fit Elizabeth. Elizabeth was sitting on organ chair still upset. Elizabeth notice paper on the stage floor. She went down and pick up the paper and notice it was music notes with lyrics. She started to read it as she sat back down. After about 10 minutes Music Meister finally found an outfit for Elizabeth. An purple top with matching trousers they were design for the gym but they do for now. Music Meister returns to the stage seeing Elizabeth drying her hair.

"I found you an outfit for you." he said notice the papers were no longer on the floor but on the organ.

"Did you write this?" Elizabeth asked with a smile. "Because I really like it a lot its really good bet it better when it sang. I like to hear it."

Music Meister smiled at Elizabeth as he passed her dry clean clothes for her change into. Elizabeth passed the papers back with a smile as she went to get change. After Elizabeth change she'd return to the stage. Music Meister greeted Elizabeth with an hand to help her onto the stage and sat her down. He cleared his throat to sing as he started to play the organ softly.

_**Your eyes are a lovely blue**_

_**I can't stop looking at them it true**_

_**Brown is the colour of the hair**_

_**Soft and so very fair.**_

_**These are the many things I love about you**_

_**You are talented so true**_

_**You are gifted indeed**_

_**I can't stand to not see you**_

_**I want to hear you sing**_

_**These are the many things I love about you**_

_**Beautiful you are to me**_

_**I believe us meeting is destiny**_

_**You are so very rare**_

_**And anyone should care**_

_**And indeed to do**_

_**Because I love you**_

_**These are the many things I love about you**_

Music Meister finishes playing and singing as he turns to face Elizabeth he felt his lips met another set of lips. Elizabeth's lips as she kissed him for singing such a beautiful song for her. Music Meister was stocked at first by the kiss but finally relaxed letting the warm feeling spread to his heart pulling Elizabeth closer to him. Elizabeth wraps her arms around Music Meister as he explores her body.

**To be continue... That's chapter nine I would love to hear your views on it. OK chapter ten is next and coming soon. After a night of making sweet music together Music Meister had set a trap for Batman and the other heroes and after winning his love's heart he not losing her to The Justice League.**


	10. Chapter Ten: A Musical Road Trip

**Hi, everyone this is my first DC Comic fan fiction I'm more of anime fan fiction girl but when I read my first DC Comic fan fiction I had to write my own and on one of my favorite villains The Music Meister. I mean come on they did only one episode of him in Batman The Brave And The Bold, but they did a lot of Joker and Catwoman and other villains. So I wrote this of course I added other heroes in it and singing rhyming can be hard for a music villain but thank God for rhyming dictionaries. I don't own anything songs are made up please do comment on my fan fiction thank you and enjoy Chapter Ten.**

Music Meister awoke the next morning with Elizabeth sleeping by his side with her arm over his bare chest. His arm around her shoulder. Music Meister looked at Elizabeth sleeping soundly happy it wasn't a dream last night. He thought back to the point Elizabeth kissed him letting him explore her whole body moving from the stage to his bedroom. What a night? He thought as he kissed Elizabeth's head he could lay here and watch her sleep all day, but much had to be done for first. Packing mainly he and Elizabeth couldn't stay in Gotham City Batman would be after them and he catch them they be sent back to Arkhem, and kept apart and we can't have that have that now can we. There was a noise outside right on time.

"Mm, what was that?" Elizabeth asked as the noise woke her.

"Don't worry my love just a trap I set last night going off." Music Meister said as he got out of bed. "I knew Batman would come after us and come in the back way. I will deal with it I need you to start packing we're leaving Gotham City."

Music Meister kissed Elizabeth on the lips and got dress then left the bedroom. Elizabeth started to get dress and started packing clothes and anything else like soap, shampoo and whatever she could find that they may need. Music Meister walked down a hall to the back of theatre. He open a door there standing in a metal cage was not one not two but three heroes. Music Meister smirked three for the price of one.

"Morning heroes." Music Meister said with smock expression. "So Batman you couldn't bring me down without the help of two more heroes. The tone-deaf archer and the ear-spiting bird to help you."

"We know you have her." said Green Arrow pissed at the remarks.

"Where's Elizabeth Wilson Music Meister?" said Batman at the maestro.

"We'll go easy on you if you release her now." said Black Canary smashing a fist in her hand.

"And let you take her beautiful voice away I don't think so." said Music Meister walking up to the cage. "How does it feel to be locked up like an animal treated like your nothing? That's what you did to her and you're not sending her back. Elizabeth belongs to be free to share the world her lovely voice and with me."

"She not yours to have. She has a boyfriend he loves very much." said Batman narrowing his eyes.

"That two-timing son of bitch." said Elizabeth walking up to Music Meister. "C. J never loved or cared for me I found a real man who loves me and I'm going to stay with him, and you heroes won't get in our way of our happiness."

"Everything packed my nightingale?" said Music Meister taking the cane Elizabeth found. "Ah, my microphone cane you found my spare lovely. Farewell heroes enjoy your final platforms as we leave you to kill on the stage."

Music Meister laughs evilly as he press a button on the wall lifting the cage into the air. Electric buzz saw and flamethrowers started up followed by a circle opening up to reveal a acid pool. Music Meister and Elizabeth both left the room locking the door. Returning to the stage where three suitcases with wheels were waiting for them to collect. Leaving the old theatre house and leave the heroes to their doom.

"Great the girl gets her heart broken by someone who would have kept her on the straight and narrow is now off with a criminal." said Black Canary as buzz saws started cutting through the metal bars.

"So what's the plan Batman?" Green Arrow said firing an arrow at the button to turn the trap off it hit, but nothing happen.

"It seems Music Meister thought you might do that so he rig it so it only active not deactivate the trap." said Batman throwing a bat-o-bam at a flamethrower making it turn away from them and hit the other flamethrowers.

But the flames hit the pool of acid fire the liquors exploding the acid making the cage fly higher into the air. Destroying the buzz saws and flamethrowers that were still standing. Music Meister used his microphone cane to break into a car near by then used the electric stock from it to start the car for him and Elizabeth to drive out of Gotham City.

"What are going to do for money?" Elizabeth asked as they drove off.

"With our hypnotic voices that won't be a problem my dear." said Music Meister taking an turn.

After a few blocks away from the theatre there was explosion coming from the old theatre house. Music Meister smirked at thought of three dead heroes. Elizabeth thought what if they got out before the explosion hope not, but then again this is Batman she heard stories of him escaping the worst death traps in history to be killed in. Music Meister notices Elizabeth looking worried. He took her hand.

"Elizabeth, don't worry even if they survive they won't keep us apart I promise." said Music Meister as they passed a sign staying: _You Are Now Leaving Gotham City Thanks For Visiting_. Elizabeth smiled at him and lean against his arm loving like. Back in Gotham City Batman, Green Arrow and Black Canary were standing on a rooftop near the old theatre house where fire-fighters were trying to put out the fire.

"You knew." said Green Arrow wrapping up his arrow rope. "While the buzz saws were cutting through the metal bars hitting the flamethrowers to hit the acid it make the cage go straight up into the glass roof windows once the acid explored didn't you bats?"

"At least this death trap wasn't all out like the last time we uncounted The Music Meister and now he on a run with that poor girl." said Black Canary thinking of Elizabeth. "She just upset her now ex-boyfriend cheated on her and now she thinks Music Meister loves her."

"She thinks right Music Meister while in Arkhem with Elizabeth had fallen love with her." said Batman. "Calling to his therapist Dr. Jolson he his last session last week Music Meister told me about song he wrote for Elizabeth because he heard her play the piano."

"Now we need to get her away from him before she decides to commit crimes with him and use her powers there weak." said Green Arrow. "But with Music Meister they will get stronger and become strong enough for her to use for evil."

"Right, Black Canary the next city out of Gotham City is Star City head there with Green Arrow." said Batman giving out orders. "I will radio The Watchtower to get back up and keep the bat earphones in to stop them controlling right."

Black Canary and Green Arrow nodded and head off to Star City using Green Arrow's arrow shape car. Batman drops down into his Batmobile and drove off to the batcave. Music Meister and Elizabeth arrive in Star City. Music Meister stopped the car in front of a small cafe.

"Hungry?" Music Meister asked.

"Yeah, I haven't eaten since yesterday. We're going to order and a singing runner aren't we?" Elizabeth said getting out of the car.

"Well, with no money we have to eat and run for now anyway." Music Meister said getting out of the car. "Come on its only breakfast we can't keep skipping meals. We'll order and when it comes to the bill we sing our way out."

Music Meister took off his glasses to avoid people recognizing him. Elizabeth wasn't happy with this but she was hungry so took Music Meister's arm and went into the small cafe. Within seconds of entering the small cafe they were greeted by a waitress dark skin and black hair wearing a blue dress and white apian taking them to a table for two giving them menus.

"OK, call me when you two are ready to make your orders." said the waitress politely.

"Thank you." both Music Meister and Elizabeth said as the waitress left.

"What you like on here?" asked Elizabeth looking down menu.

"Breakfast special looks you want that with coffee?" Music Meister said and Elizabeth nodded her head. "Waitress two breakfast specials and two coffees please."

"OK, it be about ten minutes." said the waitress taking the orders and menus.

After ten minutes they're orders arrive and started to enjoy their meals. The breakfast specials had bacon, sausages, fried eggs with toast and beans, and it was lovely better than Arkhem Asylum's food and the coffee was less bitter too. Once they finish their breakfast asked if Elizabeth was ready to sing and run.

_**MM: Well, breakfast was divine**_

_**But it we have to leave this dine**_

_**E: Thank you very much for breakfast**_

_**But we have to leave and fast**_

_**MM: Don't call the police**_

_**Just let us leave in peace**_

_**E: It's be very nice**_

_**Time to roll the dice**_

_**Both: We got to dine and dash**_

_**Leave as quick as The Flash**_

_**Hand over some cash**_

Everyone in the cafe fell into a trance as Music Meister and Elizabeth sang together to run out of the cafe without paying. They both went back into the car and drove as quickly as the car could go. After a while the people in the cafe finally fell out of trance they were under. Black Canary and Green Arrow appeared on the scene of the dine and dash. Police were asking witnesses questions.

"Officer does anyone remember what the couple on this table looks like?" Green Arrow asked.

"Only the waitress who serviced them a Miss. Claire Hopes here." said the police officer.

"Let me talk to her." said Black Canary holding two pictures to the waitress. "Hello, I know you are nervous about this, but did the two couple that were here you service look like this but in different clothes?"

"Yes, in different clothes but the man wasn't wearing glasses." said the waitress.

"They were here for a quick bite to eat sang their way out to get a free meal. I'll radio Batman they took some money too." said Green Arrow.

Elizabeth's heart was beating faster what a rush it felt good to sing again and with Music Meister it was better. Music Meister and Elizabeth drove out of Star City after dinning and dashing in that small cafe they had to leave Star City and quick. Moving on to the next city Metropolis home of the man of steel himself.

**To be continue... That's chapter ten I would love to hear your views on it. OK chapter eleven is next and coming soon. Still on the run from The Justice League Music Meister and Elizabeth are not going to stop until The Justice League give up, but Batman isn't going to give up easily as he won't give up until he catch them both. Unless Elizabeth has any say in it as she decide on getting rid of Batman once and for all.**


	11. Chapter Eleven: Encore And Day View Part

**Hi, everyone this is my first DC Comic fan fiction I'm more of anime fan fiction girl but when I read my first DC Comic fan fiction I had to write my own and on one of my favorite villains The Music Meister. I mean come on they did only one episode of him in Batman The Brave And The Bold, but they did a lot of Joker and Catwoman and other villains. So I wrote this of course I added other heroes in it and singing rhyming can be hard for a music villain but thank God for rhyming dictionaries. I don't own anything songs are made up please do comment on my fan fiction thank you and enjoy Chapter Eleven. WARNING ADUITS THEMES MAYBE IN THIS CHAPTER NOT SUITABLE FOR CHILDREN.**

Chapter Eleven: Encore And Day View Part One.

Finally they arrive into Metropolis City and it was very late. The night sky was very clear you can see the stars shining in the night sky. They stop outside a little B&B for them to stay. Elizabeth checked how much money they stole from the people from the small cafe. $300 they had and 55 cents. Getting the bags out from the booth of the car they went inside the B&B. Music Meister rang the bell. An old man comes down stairs.

"Evening what can I do for you two?" he said.

"We need a room for tonight for me with my girlfriend." said Music Meister taking Elizabeth's hand.

"Let's see I have one room arable with one bed it not big room but do for one night." said the old man. "Room 20 now a one bed room for two people one night. Name? "

"Smith!" both Elizabeth and Music Meister said together.

"That be $90 please thank you young lady. Here's the key enjoy your stay. Like some help with your bags?" the old man said

"No we're fine doing that thank you." said Music Meister taking two of the three bags up stairs and the key.

Music Meister and Elizabeth went straight to their room unlocking the door. Getting into the room and placing their bags down and close the door behind them. Elizabeth took off her shoes and lay down on the bed the room was small the old man said but the bed was big enough for two to share. Elizabeth turns on her side and prat the other side of the bed with a smile to tell Music Meister to her on the bed. Music Meister smile and join Elizabeth on the bed started kissing her passingly on the lips.

"Today was amazing I haven't sung like that for two months and you are amazing." said Elizabeth in between kisses.

"Well, so are you my nightingale you were amazing so much. You sing so beautifully this morning." said Music Meister in between kisses.

"How about some sweet music my maestro?" said Elizabeth moving down.

"I like that. Hey, what are you doing." said Music Meistro then his face dropped into a smile of pleasure. "Oh, your mouth does more than sings. Oh, that feels so good."

Music Meister rolled onto his back and moan with pleasure of the feeling he was enjoying so very much. Unaware to the both of them outside was a hero with red cape and blonde hair with a red 'S' a cross her blue shirt and on her cape with yellow.

"Batman I've found them and I wish I didn't now." Supergirl radio Batman. "They're both in a B&B in Metropolis between Brooks Street and Metropolis Avenue."

"Roger that, keep an eye on them. Batman out." said Batman over the radio.

"I really don't ... want to ... they are ... well." said Supergirl trying not to say it. "OK, their having sex Batman I can't watch that. No, I was given the talk and everything it ... just its privet thing to do. OK, I'll keep an eye on them. Worse streak out ever."

Supergirl folded her arms and waited for back up to come much to her disgust seeing a villain enjoying pleasure with his lover. Even they had move on from going down on each other to the dog petition of love making. Supergirl sign wondering when the others will get here or how long were those two were going to do it.

"Supergirl we're here Batman and the others will be here soon." said Huntress followed by Black Canary and Green Arrow.

"Finally your turn to keep an eye on them." said Supergirl pushing Huntress forward.

"Hey! Oh, my I see what you mean wow. Err ... How long did Batman stay he and the other will be here?" said Huntress getting the stock of her life.

"Yeah, we got the message from Batman ten minutes. They're not ah, gross." said Green Arrow with disgust in his tone.

"Hopefully they be done by then." said Black Canary her arms crossed.

Ten minutes later Batman with Aquaman and Superman arrive on the scene. Huntress turns around happy to see everyone else have finally arrived at last.

"Their done. Just lying on the bed watching TV together." said Huntress to her relief. "So how do we do this Batman attack in one go?"

"Ah, I rather not see a villain naked thank you very much." said Aquaman with disgust in his tone.

"I agree on that there are some things a hero shouldn't see and a villain naked or doing something isn't one of them." said Superman.

"Then its settled we will wait until tomorrow morning by then they be decent." said Batman. "We will take turns watching them then when they leave the B&B tomorrow morning. Superman has the first watch."

Three hours went by and the heroes taking turns watching Music Meister and Elizabeth in the B&B watching TV then dress into PJs and went to sleep. Every three hours they switch with each other giving them a chance to rest. Finally morning arrives and Music Meister awoke to the sounds of birds singing then turns to see his singing nightingale happily asleep. Getting out of bed Music Meister stretch his arms and back as he looked out the window. Seeing a few cars parked by the one he stole. Then he looked up to see Aquaman who had fallen asleep while on duty watching. Aquaman was sitting down with his arms crossed.

"Oh, no they catch up with us." Music Meister said waking Elizabeth up. "Elizabeth come on wake up we got to go. The heroes are here but the one watching us Aquaman had fallen asleep."

"Shit, god why can't they leave us alone?" said Elizabeth getting out of bed and getting dress with Music Meister.

Once dress Music Meister and Elizabeth sneak out of the B&B before anyone notice they were gone. Getting into the stolen car with their bags then started the car and drove off only to be follow by the Batmobile.

"Batman?" said Elizabeth worried.

"Take the microphone cane and fire it at his Batmobile to slow him down." said Music Meister.

"They're on the move wake up. AQUAMAN WAKE UP." said Batman on the radio.

"Ah, what? Sorry old chum on my way." said Aquaman waking up.

Elizabeth had started hanging out the window and started firing at the Batmobile as Music Meister drive as fast as he can. Soon Green Arrow with Black Canary in the Arrow car join the chase with Huntress on her motorbike. Soon Superman and Supergirl flew into action as they tried to take out the cars wheels.

"Plan B check on the middle ring Luther gave every villain kryptonite just in case we come up against Superman and Supergirl." Music Meister explains. "Press it the microphone will turn green and it will fire green kryptonite that will stop Superman and his brat cousin Supergirl."

Elizabeth smiled as she pressed the middle ring of the microphone cane turning green. She claims up out the sun roof of the car. Hitting Supergirl as she fell from the sky Superman went to save his cousin from falling, but got hit by a second green beam from the microphone cane.

"Two super dorks down eight heroes to go. Time for a song to slow them down." said Elizabeth coming back down.

"Sing away from my dear." said Music Meister.

_**One two three**_

_**We're not going down easily**_

_**Help us now Metropolis City**_

_**Take the heroes down**_

_**Do it right now**_

_**We don't care how**_

Elizabeth sang putting people in a trance as they did as she command and got in the way of the heroes in their cars and motorbike. Aquaman was attacked by several by slanders as he help Superman and Supergirl. Elizabeth kept singing to get more people under control.

_**One two three**_

_**Listen to me**_

_**Help us get away**_

_**Because we can't stay**_

_**Stop Batman now**_

_**We don't care how**_

Music Meister smirked at the sight of people Elizabeth was controlling she was getting stronger with her hypnotic powers. With his help she will be even stronger and her power more powerful. They drove out of Metropolis City now the heroes were busy being attacked by the citizens of Metropolis City, but they were running low on fuel and needed to refuel and quickly.

**To be continue... That's chapter eleven I would love to hear your views on it. OK chapter twelve is next and coming soon. Elizabeth's powers are getting stronger and she'd notice this will she choose good or evil, but she wants Batman off her and Music Meister's tail and in order to do that she has to get rid of Batman once and for all.**


	12. Chapter Twelve: Encore And Day View Part

**Hi, everyone this is my first DC Comic fan fiction I'm more of anime fan fiction girl but when I read my first DC Comic fan fiction I had to write my own and on one of my favorite villains The Music Meister. I mean come on they did only one episode of him in Batman The Brave And The Bold, but they did a lot of Joker and Catwoman and other villains. So I wrote this of course I added other heroes in it and singing rhyming can be hard for a music villain but thank God for rhyming dictionaries. I don't own anything songs are made up please do comment on my fan fiction thank you and enjoy Chapter Twelve.**

"This is starting to get annoying Alex." said Elizabeth pacing the floor of a motel and gorge just a 100 yards from Central City.

"I know Batman doesn't know when to quit and we haven't got much money left." said Music Meister checking their things. "We need to stop the bat before he catches up with us again. Nothing much we can sell without getting caught using our powers."

Elizabeth sign as she sat down on the edge of the two person bed and turn on the television. Music Meister sat next to Elizabeth as she tried to find something to watch. The News appeared on the television screen.

"Wait turn back." Music Meister said noticing something Elizabeth turn back.

"_In the latest update of the inmates escape from Arkhem only two inmates remain._" said the news reporter. "_Music Meister and Elizabeth Wilson were last seen in __Metropolis City making a musical scene as they flee the city while being chase by members of The Justice League._"

"Well, at least we made the evening news today." Elizabeth said smiling a little.

"_The mayor of Gotham City had a statement to say about the two maestros._" the reporter continues. "_With his re-election of continuing of becoming mayor of Gotham for the second time. News of his son Charles Moore Jr will become vice mayor and him getting married to Miss Susanne Roberts the new leading lady in Gotham Gold Theatre starring in the musical Chicago._"

"WHAT? Her, my rival from performance school!" said Elizabeth standing up anger in her tone.

"I'm guessing this girl was the girl he was cheating while seeing you?" said Music Meister looking up at Elizabeth seeing the anger in her eyes.

"That slut. She was always trying to beat me but I was better than her."

"You are indeed better than her." Music Meister got up and hugged Elizabeth from behind. "You are more talented, you have a beautiful voice and by the looks of her you are more beautiful than her."

Elizabeth narrowed her eyes at the television screen looking at the short black hair pale white skin woman. Susanne Roberts holding C. J's arm showing off a very big diamond ring to the crowd taking pictures. As Mayor Moore was making a statement about both Music Meister and Elizabeth.

"I want to crash them." said Elizabeth.

"What?!" said Music Meister both stocked and confuse.

"I want to crash them both and Gotham City will pay for treating me like a common criminal."

"You want to plot revenge plan against one of biggest cities in the country?"

"Not a revenge plan an encore and a day view. Show Gotham City a real show and who should be running it and that's you and me."

Elizabeth smirked at Music Meister with wicked glee in her eyes. Music Meister smirked at the sounds of this plan, but there is a problem in this plan. Batman he will not stop at nothing until they were both caught.

"What about Batman?" asked Music Meister.

"We have mechanics outside haven't we?" said Elizabeth her smirked being evil. "Let's make a good use out of them and create a death trap for the bat bozo this time we take his belt so this time he won't escape or survive."

Music Meister looked at Elizabeth seeing how she was a sweet innocent woman now a plot scheming evil woman. This he liked a lot as he smirked at the bad girl side of Elizabeth. He walked up to Elizabeth took hold of her hips and kissed her on the lips. Elizabeth kissed him back as they fell on to the bed backwards. The next day Batman stops at a motel and gorge just a 100 yards from Central City. Batman got out of his Batmobile his eye narrowed as he notice a young boy was humming.

"Excuse me can you help me?" Batman asked trying to the boy's attention. "Hello kid what's that tune your humming."

"_Taking down Gotham going to our revenge_." the boy sung out loud moving his head side to side he looked like he was in a trance. "_This time we will sing without Batman going to stop us this time in range. Get ready Gotham City our encore day view._"

Batman eyes widen with stock as he looked around he didn't notice the young boy was a desiccation for a trap. Batman was surround by about twenty men and women that worked or staying at motel and gorge humming as they attacked Batman. Batman threw a few smoke bombs trying not to harm the innocent workers under Music Meister and Elizabeth's control. Batman was attacked from behind by a worker with a trash can knocking Batman out. Batman woke to see Music Meister smirking at him wearing his purple suit with green musical notes and his signature glasses. Batman tried to move his arms and legs but he was bolted to a metal car left.

"Music Meister what plans have you got involving Gotham City?" Batman spit at the maestro.

"Hehehe! My encore." Music Meister chuckled.

"And my day view." said Elizabeth.

Batman looked up to see Elizabeth wearing a purple leotard with three green musical notes down the centre. Black high-heel boots with green with a musical note on knee tips and brown tights. A purple hat with a green ribbon and a feather. She was wearing a sleeveless vice and black gloves with musical notes on the cuffs, and to finish it off a pair of glasses that match Music Meister's glasses. Elizabeth jump down from a metal balcony landing right next to Music Meister.

"Like what you see Batman? Doesn't she look wonderful." said Music Meister spinning Elizabeth around bending her back like a dance.

"Hahaha! And soon Gotham City will be next to see me shine next to my maestro's side since they gave me my villainous name." said Elizabeth as she stand right up again. "And this time no Batman to stop us in our plans to take over Gotham City. I'll take that no tools for you to escape with this time you will die Batman."

"What have you done to her?" Batman said angrily as Elizabeth took his belt and put it around her waste.

"Did as my love asked?" said Music Meister holding Elizabeth's hand and kissed it. "Made this lovely outfit for her and got these very kind people here to pimp our ride and like the lovely lady said you're not surviving this time. Come my Music Mistress we must go Gotham City awaits our performance. Hahahahaha!"

"Enjoy Batman you'll be a smash hit. Hehehehe!" said Elizabeth as she got into the purple car with green musical notes on the side of the car like a song sports car.

Music Meister left with Elizabeth now calling herself The Music Mistress. Elizabeth pressed a button on the wall to make the metal car left to raise from the ground going up and not stopping. Music Meister started the car once Elizabeth was inside and drove off straight back to Gotham City laughing evilly. Once they were gone Batman struggled to break free as the car left got higher to the ceiling. Then two arrows hit the metal car left support beam exploding making it fall back releasing Batman from the trap, but still bolted to the fall metal car left.

"Really you can't stop getting put into a death trap can you Batman." said Green Arrow coming into the light.

"You were there the whole time. You could've stop them." said Batman as Green Arrow got a blowtorch to release Batman.

"Don't worry Black Canary is hot on their tail to Gotham City."

"You think she can stop them before they reach Gotham."

"With her Canary Cry my gal can bring anything down. Come on we better get going and catch up."

Finally free from the remaining metal car left Batman and Green Arrow ran out of the gorge and into their cars to join the chase. Black Canary was on her motorbike on the chase of Music Meister and Elizabeth now calling herself The Music Mistress. Music Meister notice Black Canary in the rearview mirror.

"Black Canary." Music Meister said angrily. "And where there's Black Canary there's Green Arrow which means Batman is still alive."

"Well, let's put this belt to good used." said Elizabeth as she claim of over to the back sits and found five small grey balls the size of marbles and threw them out at Black Canary.

"Wow, Green baby I really need your help." said Black Canary delving back from the small marble size balls as they exploded on impact of the road.

"We're on our way honey." said Green Arrow over the radio.

Elizabeth took out two bat-o-rams and threw them at Black Canary this time hitting the motorbike creating a big explosion. Black Canary jumped off her motorbike before it exploded. She tuck and rolled out of the way to safety of the explosion. Music Meister and Elizabeth drove off laughing from shaking Black Canary off their backs. Black Canary sign annoyed as she saw them both driving off and waited to be picked up by Batman and Green Arrow.

**To be continue... That's chapter twelve I would love to hear your views on it. OK chapter thirteen is next and coming soon. After getting away from Black Canary both Music Meister and Elizabeth now Music Mistress put their evil take over Gotham City plan in action at the re-elections celebrations. Will Batman and the others get back in time to stop them or will it be all over for Gotham City.**


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Encore And Day View Pa

**Hi, everyone this is my first DC Comic fan fiction I'm more of anime fan fiction girl but when I read my first DC Comic fan fiction I had to write my own and on one of my favorite villains The Music Meister. I mean come on they did only one episode of him in Batman The Brave And The Bold, but they did a lot of Joker and Catwoman and other villains. So I wrote this of course I added other heroes in it and singing rhyming can be hard for a music villain but thank God for rhyming dictionaries. I don't own anything songs are made up please do comment on my fan fiction thank you and enjoy Chapter Thirteen. Note: Elizabeth will be called most of this chapter.**

Music Meister and Music Mistress (Elizabeth) used the inner state to get to Gotham City without going through Metropolis City and Star City. Music Meister and Music Mistress kept a low profile by staying in the shadows heading straight to Gotham City Hall where the re-election final celebrations were being held awaiting the results of the re-election.

"There's the mayor and a full crowd my sweet." said Music Meister from top of a roof of a building nearby City Hall. "Soon our plan will be at hand as we take over Gotham City. Even if those super-zeroes make it we can take care of them easily with this."

Music Meister held up a box the size a footfall (American) with wires and a timer attach to it. A bomb that was set to go off when Music Meister pressed the button to active the court down. The bomb was plan B just in case plan A to take over Gotham City doesn't work out they can destroy the city with Batman and the other heroes at the same time once both Music Meister and Music Mistress were at a safe decent from Gotham City.

"Shall we give the crowd a real show to truly enjoy." said Music Mistress getting a microphone can Music Meister had made for her. "First a tune to those guards a real treat to dance to. Hahaha!"

Music Meister took Music Mistress's hand spin her around into a dance pose lending in for a kiss as Music Mistress put her arms around him. Mayor Moore took to the stand to address the citizens of Gotham City before they reveal the winner of the re-election. Mayor Moore was a tall man with grey hair with a small bald patch wearing a sharp navy blue suit. He cleared his throat to get everyone's attention including Music Meister and Music Mistress's attention.

"My fellow citizen I know the past few days was mayhem because of the inmates of Arkhem Asylum escaping with two still at lounge." Mayor Moore said calmly. "But I sure you if I am your mayor for another 4 years I will make sure with the dark knight's help of course bring the streets of Gotham City 'Moore' safer for everyone here. Thank you."

The crowd cheered and clapped as Mayor Moore was about to step down for his compensation to have a turn, but as the crowd's cheering and clapping die down there was clapping coming from the side of the stage. The crowd gasp with stock as Music Meister walked onto the stage smirking as he was the one clapping.

"Excellent speech Mayor Moore." Music Meister said.

"Security stop him call the police." Mayor Moore ordered as he turn around to run to safety, but was stopped by Music Mistress stepping on the other side of the stage.

"Where you think you're going Mr Mayor Moore the show hadn't even started yet." said Music Mistress as she checked her fingers. "Keep him where he is as we give Gotham City a real show to enjoy. Encore Of The Music Meister."

"And the great day view of The Music Mistress. Now we're running this city now. Hahahahahaha!" Music Meister said laughing evilly as several security guards in a trance appeared on the stage and took hold the mayor and the other person running for mayor.

The crowd scream with panic and started running to get away, but Music Meister took out his microphone cane with a marc attach to it and started to sing. Music Mistress did the same to take control of the crowd.

_**Stop right there**_

_**Gotham City have no fear**_

_**Listen and sing along**_

_**As we sing our song**_

_**We are now in charge**_

_**And we're making a change**_

The crowd fell into a trance as Music Meister and Music Mistress started to sing putting everyone in ear shoot of the loud volume of the microphones spread throughout Gotham City and anyone watching on television.

_**Hear us now**_

_**As we take this town**_

_**Enjoy us sing**_

_**Let us shine like a diamond ring**_

_**As you are all in a trance**_

_**Enjoy and have a dance**_

_**As we take over**_

_**Gotham City is ours forever**_

The citizens of Gotham City were singing and dancing while under Music Meister and Music Mistress's power. As they sing to make everyone do what they wish with each musical note. Batman, Green Arrow and Black Canary arrived in Gotham City in their cars followed by Huntress and Aquaman on the back of Huntress's motorbike; they were back from The Watchtower after adding Superman and Supergirl after being kryptonite blast.

"Batman we got your message old chum." said Aquaman getting off the motorbike.

"Where are Superman and Supergirl?" Batman asked as he jumps out of his Batmobile.

"They were called to deal with something far bigger than this." said Huntress her archery bow at the ready.

"Right, they are using the re-election celebrations to take over Gotham City the microphones ingest they're power to hypnotise people." said Batman as he started to explain. "We need to get to the stage and get hold of the microphones and break their power over the citizens of Gotham City. Without my belt I need you're assistant Green Arrow getting to the stage."

"Right, grappling arrow hooks coming up bats." said Green Arrow getting his arrows ready.

Back on the stage two thorns were bought for Music Meister and Music Mistress to sit down as jewels and money were bought to them by their hypnotise puppets. Smiling at the sight of being waited hand and foot enjoying themselves. Then five arrows hit the stage in front of them. Looking up they saw five heroes on top of a building roof top. Quickly both Music Meister and Music Mistress got up from their thorns.

"We were wondering when you show up Batman and you bought guest to enjoy our great show." said Music Meister.

"But we'll let you dance with our adoring fans." said Music Mistress.

Music Meister checked his fingers to get the attention of the crowd to turn to him and Music Mistress. Picking up their microphone canes to start singing commands to their hypnotic puppets to attack the five heroes.

_**Gotham City here us now**_

_**Get those heroes**_

_**Attack them and bring them down**_

_**As the clock count to zeroes**_

The citizens started to attack Batman and the other heroes as they land onto the stage. While Batman and the others fought off the hypnotise citizens, Music Meister and Music Mistress grabbed a bag of money and jewels between them. Laughing evilly as they both made a run for it after revealing a bomb from under a sheet. Pressing a button on the top it achieving the bomb to go off in two hours.

"Farewell, heroes if we can't have Gotham City then we'll just blow it up. Hahahahahaha!" Music Meister said with a laugh as he and Music Mistress run off the stage.

"Not with Batman's belt you don't." said Nightwing landing in front of Music Meister and Music Mistress. "Sorry I'm late I had to deal with some bank robbers which were under a trance guess it was you two."

"Cute boy wonder grew up we haven't got time for this." said Music Mistress angrily. "Exit, stage left my dearly maestro."

Music Meister and Music Mistress turn around to run off the stage the other derision to escape before the bomb get off. Nightwing threw his vision of a bat-o-ram to get a hold of Batman's belt. Hitting Music Mistress's boot making her fall forward hitting the stage Music Meister turn back to help her up as Nightwing grab the belt off her, she hit him with the bag of jewels ripping a hole in the bag making jewels of diamonds, rubies, and sapphires.

"Hold it there you two." said Batgirl jumping in front of them a bat-o-ram at the ready.

"Sorry but we must leave I don't want to myself and love blown up." said Music Meister smirking as he pointed out the bomb on the stage.

Batgirl's eyes widen with stock as she saw the bomb still tricking down now at one hour and thirty minutes remaining. Batgirl saw Nightwing was really close to the bomb unconscious from being hit a bag of jewels. Smirking evilly both Music Meister and Music Mistress made a run for it to their music sports car this time they made and started to drive off with a bag of money laughing as they got away.

**To be continue... That's chapter thirteen I would love to hear your views on it. OK chapter fourteen is next and coming soon. As Music Meister and Music Mistress make their escape slowly the hypnotic spell they put Gotham City under wears off, but there's no time to worry about them as Green Arrow, Aquaman, Black Canary, Huntress, Nightwing and Batgirl start taking people out of Gotham City as Batman tries to disarm the bomb before it goes off and destroys Gotham City. Find out in the final chapter.**


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Going Out With A Bang

**Hi, everyone this is my first DC Comic fan fiction I'm more of anime fan fiction girl but when I read my first DC Comic fan fiction I had to write my own and on one of my favorite villains The Music Meister. I mean come on they did only one episode of him in Batman The Brave And The Bold, but they did a lot of Joker and Catwoman and other villains. So I wrote this of course I added other heroes in it and singing rhyming can be hard for a music villain but thank God for rhyming dictionaries. I don't own anything songs are made up please do comment on my fan fiction thank you and enjoy Chapter Fourteen.**

Batgirl ran up to Nightwing trying to wake him up while the timer on the bomb counted down. Slowly the other heroes were able to get onto the stage as the citizens of Gotham City were coming out of the hypnotic trance they were in now Music Meister and Music Mistress had left the scene.

"Batman sorry but they left a bomb." said Batgirl helping Nightwing up finally conscious.

"Man, my head what hit me?" said Nightwing ribbing his head.

"Don't worry about it get every citizen out of Gotham City while I try a disarm the bomb before it blows." said Batman going straight to the bomb.

"That bomb is big enough to only destroy the town hall or even down town itself you sure you can do it?" said Huntress.

"Of course he can he'd Batman come on we got citizens to get to safety good luck old chum and if you don't make it its been an honour." said Aquaman taking inncent bystanders to safety with the others help.

Music Meister and Music Mistress were finally out of Gotham City away from the bomb and the heroes. Music Mistress looked back thinking about her family she hadn't seen them for a long time if the bomb did go off what if ...?

"Elizabeth, don't worry I didn't make the bomb too powerful only enough to take only down town out not the whole city." said Music Meister seeing the worried look on Music Mistress's face.

"You thought of everything but can the heroes stop the bomb from going off?" said Music Mistress. "What if they come after us after the bomb either goes off or they disarm it?"

"Right, now the heroes are too busy evacuating the city and with this bag of money we'll be fine for awhile my dear."

"I was really hoping to keep that bag of jewels but I guess $1,000,000 dollars will do I can buy jewels.

"All we have to do is keep a low pofile get out of the heroes spot light. Where do want to go my nightingale?"

"New York City home of Broadway I want to go there be surround by real music talent."

Music Meister smiled at the sound of going somewhere where true musical talent was loved. Music Meister turn as he saw the sign saying New York City 300 miles (I'm guessing) this way. Music Mistress took Music Meister's arm and hugged it with love towards Music Meister who kissed her forehead as they head to New York City. Back in Gotham City Batman had open the bomb revealing a mother board and several different coloured wires of green, red, blue, yellow and orange but which wire was the right one to cut. If he cut the wrong wire bye-bye.

"Batman we got everyone to safety but Music Meister and Music Mistress are gone." said Nightwing returning to help. "Batgirl gone to check on her dad anything I can help with the bomb."

"No, just get to safety." said Batman with a serous tone a tone Nightwing knew too well.

"No, I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying whether you like it or not. Before I become Nightwing I was Robin boy wonder. You think I should run and hide you taught me to never run from anything."

"I taught you well my friend other then Alferd you're also family, but I wouldn't live with myself if this bomb goes off and you got caught in the blast ..."

"Don't give that hero speech crap and I'm not 10 years old anymore I'm a aduit now and I feel the same way. Now so which wire do we cut to save the day?"

Batman smiled a rare smile that only Alferd seen when he wasn't in his costume fighting crime. Batman was proud seeing how much Dick had grown from the boy he took in since Dick's family was lost? From Robin boy wonder to Nightwing his own hero fighting crime keeping the streets of Gotham City while Batman wasn't around. News reporters were at the scene but at a safe decent from the bomb if it went off. Ketp back by Black Canary, Green Arrow, Huntress, Batgirl, Aquaman and the police force of Gotham City.

"This Kristy Jones reporting from the scene as Batman and Nightwing are trying to disarm the bomb left by Music Meister and Music Mistress." said the new reporter Kristy Jones. "After trying to take over Gotham City Batman and other heroes from The Justice League tried to arrest the two maestros, but they escape leaving a bomb set to go off and what seems only 30 minutes left unless Batman and Nightwing can stop it from going off."

Music Meister was listening to the news report over the radio as he drove towards New York City while Music Mistress slept as it was getting late. The news reporter continued to give up-dates of the bomb disarming append by Batman and Nightwing.

"_It looks a colour music theme code as the five wires are connected to a mother board like a key board_." said Kristy Jones over the radio. "_If Batman and Nightwing can work out the right music code and match it right note to create the tune to crack the bomb before the timer hits zero. Five colours five music notes one mistake and ... Wait something happening a music tune like a music box melody. Batman and Nightwing have done it they have disarm the bomb._"

"Should've guess you work out my musical bomb Batman that's why they call you the world's greatest detective." said Music Meister with a frown on his face then looked at Music Mistress sleeping soundly. "At least he no longer after us anymore we can be together and that's more important right now."

Music Meister smiled as he finally found the perfect woman for him that he loved very much and loved him back. Money to keep him and her going as they make their life together in New York City now they got The Justice League off their tail and best part no Batman coming after them anymore. Finally they could be together without having to rush and run every time The Justice League coming after them. Music Meister kissed Music Mistress on the forehead as they drove off to New York City.

_**The End! Yay, chapter fourteen finish and yeah I left it with a happy ending and deep, but hey I wasn't going to have them caught and locked up and kept apart from each other. It's a romanic with a bit of action and I hope I ketp Music Meister as a true evil villain as he was in Mayhem Of The Music Meister best episode ever better than Buffy The Vampire Slayer: Once More With Feeling. Am I right?**_


End file.
